


You've Got Captain Canary

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Email Correspondence, F/M, Movie AU, You've Got Mail AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Two people email back and forth, not realizing they're business rivals, and eventually fall in love.
OR
Captain Canary in a You've Got Mail AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> newyorkcitydreaming told me to write this months ago, and I started it and then fell asleep.
> 
> Some liberties in canon with both to keep them true to the spirit of things while still blending the show and the movie. This uses entirely emails and instant messenger, but I did my best to make it so you can fill in the blanks in between, especially if you’ve seen the movie, but hopefully also without.

Hello again, WhiteCanary.

Central City is odd this time of year, don't you think? There's this one guy around who always seems to be running everywhere, but he's always saying he's late. Then there's another who likes to explain complex scientific ideas while I wait for my coffee.

Every. Day.

It's strange, knowing you live here in Central City but not knowing whether we frequent any of the same places.

Short email today, I know, but I promised my business partner I'd come in early.

Look forward to hearing from you, Canary.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

You know, I kinda like pretending we're actually talking. The emails are just picking up the conversation where we left off, right?

I think I've seen that first guy you were talking about. He wears a lot of red, right? Maybe we go to the same place. I've got one person who talks geek at me all the time, but she's a friend and I adore her.

Business partner, huh? Think we're ready to talk about what we do? Or you wanna keep up the anon thing a bit longer?

Catch you later!

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

I think we should stick to the semi-anonymous emails for now. I know they’re a little outdated, but they’re better than the chatroom we met in, right? I’m not quite ready to take the next step, so to speak. Mostly because you’re right; it does feel like we’re actually talking. I really don’t want to ruin that.

I could use that conversation today. I do a lot of work with my dad, and I had to see him in person today. Let’s just say there are plenty of things I’d rather do than see my father.

Like get a root canal.

CapCold42

***

Hey CapCold42,

Well, what do you want to talk about? I’m here, and I don’t have to go anywhere for a little bit. I’ve got a lot going on at work, but home life is kinda dull at the moment.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

Tell me about it. Do you have anyone there with you? (See what I did there? If I asked if you live alone, it’d be breaking our rules AND be potentially creepy.)

CapCold42

***

Dear CapCold42,

Okay, I’ll write as much as I can. I live alone right now. My girlfriend (and yes, I mean girlfriend, not a girl who’s a friend) moved out a while back. We were… We were in love, but we didn’t bring out the best in each other. No hard feelings there or anything, but some regret, and since it wasn’t like it was a brand new relationship, even though it’s been a while, I’m still not used to the empty apartment.

I moved here to Central City after we split, so I guess it’s not even like I was ever used to sharing this one. It’s just… I don’t know. I think to explain, I’d need to get into some of those specifics you still wanna avoid, but basically just, I’m lonely at home.

Talking to you helps.

Also making plans with my coworkers. Gotta run, but look forward to hearing back.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

I know what you mean. No relationship here or anything, but my partner (and I don’t mean that in the romantic sense) and I were roommates until recently. We had a bit of a falling out. Things are better now, and we still work together, but nights are quiet.

Not that quiet’s a bad thing. I like the quiet, and I’ve always had an appreciation for my own personal space. It’s just that sometimes, it’s nice to be able to share your thoughts with someone who cares.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

I care.

\--WhiteCanary

***

CapCold42

Okay, sorry, that message was too short, but I was out at the bar (with that geeky friend/coworker I talked to you about, and her fiance, who’s sort of an ex of mine… long story) and I got a chance to read your email, and I just…

I didn’t want to not respond. Cause I do care. And it’s weird, and probably stupid, and I don’t know you, but I feel like I _do_ know you, you know?

Ugh, I can’t get this right.

It doesn’t matter that we’ve only been talking for a few months or that we don’t know each other’s names. You’re a friend, and I love talking to you, and what you say matters.

WhiteCanary

***

My WhiteCanary,

That was a nice email to wake up to.

For what it’s worth, I consider you a friend, too. I think I talk to you more than anyone else. Sad, right?

Today, I’ve got this party I have to go to. I know I’m the one keeping things more anonymous, but I wish you could be there.

Your CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

Omg, yesterday was the day from hell. I’m sorry I didn’t respond yesterday. I hope your party went better than mine. I met this asshole, and just… Stuff never comes out like I want it to, especially around him, and it sucks.

Anyway. I guess the day was fine otherwise. I mean, my days usually are, except when they suck. That’s super specific, huh? But I like the people I work with. I like the people who come with them. Like coworker’s fiance’s friend (whew, this would be easier with names), he came in today, and I was just reminded of how cool people can be, you know?

It helped after the shit that was last night.

WhiteCanary

***

Dear WhiteCanary,

I’m sorry you had to deal with that.

The party was okay. There’s this person I… spar with, occasionally, and typically I enjoy it, a lot, but they seemed genuinely upset last night, and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t have normal interactions with most people. The people who know me get that. They know not to expect polish. Acquaintances, though, especially this one, they just get treated to my rough edges.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

I can’t believe that. I mean, you’ve always seemed great to me. Then again, I’m kinda like that, too. I flirt, or I push people away, and only that circle of friends really gets me.

And you.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary:

I know I’ve been the one pushing the anonymity, but after the past couple days…

Do you think we should meet?

At a coffee shop or a busy park or something, obviously. I need to make sure I’m safe in case you’re an assassin or something trying to lure me out ;)

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

I hate saying this, but you were right. I’m scared to fuck this up, too, and since you pointed it out, I’ve been thinking the anon thing is a good idea, so…

Can we keep it this way for now? Please?

WhiteCanary

PS: Is there a reason you’re worried about assassins?

***

WhiteCanary,

Well, I’m secretly a criminal mastermind, and I keep expecting the government to decide they’re done and send someone after me.

Or I’ve just been watching too many spy movies, and that was the first thing that came to mind. One of the two.

We will stay like we are until we’re both comfortable with changing it.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

Sorry I haven’t written in a few days. It’s just, with Christmas coming up…

I have a sister. I refuse to say _had_. I have a sister, she’s just not here anymore.

And it’s the first Christmas since she died.

The store I own, it was hers. Mom isn’t really around, and Dad’s great, but it was pretty obvious right away who was gonna take over the store after she died. So I’m here, and I’m so grateful for my friends, but I miss my family. I miss my sister. I miss being blissfully unaware of what can happen to people.

I know that’s a lot to dump on you, especially around the holidays, but I felt like I needed to explain. Plus, I kinda just wanted to let you know.

Sincerely,

Your downer of an assassin

***

WhiteCanary,

Don’t worry about it if we don’t talk every day. I’m still here.

I’m sorry about your sister. There’s not a way to put that into words, really. I have a sister, and if I lost her…

I’m guessing you moved here because your sister died, if you’re relatively new and said you took over for her. If I’m right, you came to a new city, alone and grieving, and you’ve made a place for yourself. You have a business and friends, and more strength than most.

I admire you.

My mom’s been out of the picture for a long time, and you already know I don’t get along with my father.

I’ll tell you more about that later, when you’re not already grieving, but long story short, my sister’s the only family I’ve got. It makes you appreciate people when you don’t have many.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

How was your Christmas?

Mine was way better than I expected. My friends kept me busy, and Dad came over from Starling City, and everything just felt really normal.

Of course, it went to shit afterward, after everyone went back to their lives. I need advice, and everyone’s busy.

\--WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

Christmas was uneventful. My partner and I went to a bar. Sister joined for a while. Better Christmas than some I’ve had.

What sort of advice do you need?

CapCold42

***

_CapCold42 wants to chat!_

_WhiteCanary has accepted your request!_

WhiteCanary: I almost didn’t click okay, but this is actually kinda a great idea.

CapCold42: Figured it’d be easier to give you advice this way, if you’d like it.

CapCold42: I’m usually good with advice. How can I help?

WhiteCanary: I’m not sure you can, not without specifics.

CapCold42: ...Is it about your love life?

WhiteCanary: What in our emails makes you ask first if that’s what’s the problem? It’s not something with a man or woman, not that way. It’s my shop. My sister’s business. It’s not doing so great.

CapCold42: What kind of shop?

WhiteCanary: Nope. Too specific.

CapCold42: Alright. Well, without specifics, all I can really say is fight. Fight for your business. Fight for yourself. Do whatever you have to in order to keep it afloat. If competition is a problem, take them out. Survival of the fittest, you or them.

WhiteCanary: Survival of the fittest. Thanks.

CapCold42: Don’t mention it.

***

CapCold42,

I tried to fight, but it’s not enough. I’ve been thinking about it, and…

Do you still want to meet?

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

When? Where?

Excited,

CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

Jitters? 5 tomorrow evening? I’ll have… I was gonna borrow one of my friend’s textbooks, but people study there. I’ll bring a little hourglass. That should be unique, so you can spot me.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

I’ll see you tomorrow.

CapCold42

***

WhiteCanary: Everything okay?

WhiteCanary: We were meeting at Jitters, right? Like an hour ago?

WhiteCanary: I can’t stay here any longer. I hope you’re okay.

***

CapCold42--

Everyone teased me about meeting up with you, but I ignored them. I was ready to meet you. I even let my friend pick out my clothes.

Felt like an idiot when you never showed up.

Someone else showed up, though. There’s this guy, and he’s pretty much responsible for all the trouble I’ve been having with my business. And like…. Ugh. I think I finally got through to him, but it sucked. I felt like a shitty person.

I doubt it’ll stick. He’s able to be all cold and calculating, keeps telling me it’s not personal, so he’ll be able to forget what I said, I know he will.

But I’m not sure I can.

Anyway, I’m sure you have a good reason for not coming, and again, I hope you’re okay. I just…

It was a bad night, and you were the one I wanted to tell. I hope that’s still okay.

\--WhiteCanary

***

My Assassin,

I can’t tell you what happened last night, but I can beg forgiveness. I should have been there. You expected a friend, and instead, you were met by someone you shouldn’t have had to deal with.

I bet you looked fantastic, for the record. I know it.

Don’t feel bad about what you said. I know you; whatever you told him, he deserved it.

The fault is his, mine, not yours.

I hope to explain some day. For now, though, I’m still here. I’m still your friend, if you’ll have me.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

It’s been a while. Things have been rough.

My store is closing. I lost the fight, and it feels like my sister is dying again.

Way too soon, it’s going to be a memory, just like she is.

I don’t know what to do. It’s not something that can be fixed.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can say to make it better, as much as I’d like to. Like you said, it can’t be fixed, not anymore.

But I’m here.

CapCold42

***

WhiteCanary,

Sometimes, I feel like I’m on TV. Today I got stuck in an elevator.

Who does that? I didn’t think that happened in real life.

I got stuck with that man I think I mentioned months ago, the one who’s always late and wears red. He was talking about how much he loves this girl and how he couldn’t wait to get out, get unstuck so he could finally tell her.

And I realized I don’t have anyone like that in my real life. The person I wanted to talk to was you.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42-

Sry. Miss you. Sick. Proscrition cold meds fun, tho.

\----WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

I hope you feel better soon.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

I do now. That took longer than usual. Had the weirdest thing happen while I was sick, though.

That jerk, he found out I wasn’t feeling well and came and took care of me. I wouldn’t have even let him in if I was thinking straight, but he was there and he looked like he actually cared and said my friend sent him (she’s working with him now), so…

I let him in. And he wasn’t a jerk. And now I’m more confused than I’ve ever been.

WhiteCanary

***

CapCold42: Did he say why he came over?

WhiteCanary: He said he wanted to be my friend. How lame is that? Why do I want to agree?

CapCold42: As long as you’re sure he’s not a crook or a killer, is there any harm?

WhiteCanary: He _did_ steal my business. But I mean… I guess not.

***

CapCold42--

Okay, so I’m doing the friendly thing with my former enemy. It’s weird, but it’s weird because it’s NOT weird.

Does that make any sense? It feels like I’ve known him forever.

So for whatever reason, it made me think about you even more, and I was wondering if you wanted to try meeting again.

I think we’d click if we tried, too.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

We should meet, and we _will_.

But not yet. I’m in the middle of something and can’t right now.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42--

You’re not like…. in the middle of a divorce, right?

\--WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary,

No. Never been married.

CapCold42

***

CapCold42,

That’s good. I’ve been spending a lot of time with this guy, and things are…

I don’t know.

He really reminds me of you, which is probably weird to say, and maybe a little insulting since I kinda hated him at one point, but the point stands.

WhiteCanary

***

WhiteCanary

Maybe it’s not that weird a thing to say.

It’s been weeks, and my project might be ready. We could meet and find out if he reminds you of me in person.

There’s a park near Jitters. This Saturday at 11am? I’ll be at the sundial, wearing a parka.

CapCold42

***

WhiteCanary: It’s supposed to be like 80 degrees on Saturday.

CapCold42: Then I should be impossible to miss.

***

WhiteCanary: Still on for meeting at the park in an hour?

CapCold42: I’ll be there.

***

CapCold42--

You jerk. I imagined so many different things happening, like maybe you wouldn’t show, or maybe we wouldn’t like each other in person, or…

Basically everything on earth except you showing up and being Leonard Snart, the man who put me out of business.

And yet, I hoped. The time we’ve spent together recently has been… I’ve been falling for you, so hard, and knowing you’re both the same person, that CapCold42 IS Leonard Snart, makes everything better.

\--WhiteCanary

***

CapCold42: Why are you emailing from the other room? Come back to bed, Sara.

WhiteCanary: Make me. Bet I could kick your ass.

CapCold42: I believe you could, but I had better activities in mind for tonight.

WhiteCanary: Be right there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You've Got Captain Canary (Extended Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535010) by [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne)




End file.
